


My Little Princess

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: After Leah, Lear's daughter, goes missing during a banquet, he goes hysterical.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear
Kudos: 1





	My Little Princess

Lear never thought he would hosting a banquet in his villa. He never thought he would be hosting one at all! It was only because he was persuaded by his boyfriend, his servants and his daughter. Mainly, his daughter, Leah. She meant so much to him, he was his little princess. Literally, since he was a prince. It was also her 2nd birthday, so it was perfect. Everyone was sat around the table. Leah was in the garden with the other little kids that came along.

"Alright, thank you all for coming! I'm glad you could make it! I know it seems unusual that I am hosting a banquet, especially since I can be a bit on the rough side, but I have realized my mistakes. It's all thanks to my lovely boyfriend, Lysandre and my little girl, Leah. I'll go and get Leah whilst you all have one or two snacks. Take your pick! Oh, but save me some french toast sticks." Lear made a speech and everyone cheered. Lysandre blew him a kiss as he went to the garden.

The garden was quite big. Sawyer and Rachel keeping an eye on the kids, but one at a time. They were rotating every two hours for breaks. Just as Lear was about to get to the kids area, Rachel ran up to him, panicking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"It's a tragedy, master Lear! Leah's gone! Me and Sawyer were on our rotation, he knew she was here and went inside, there was no supervision for only a few seconds and when I arrived, she was nowhere to be seen! I've looked all over the garden! Everyone else is still here, but Leah's just disappeared!" Rachel's confession made Lear's heart shatter. No way...there's no way she could've just disappeared in a few seconds!

"GET EVERYONE SEARCHING!!! **NOW!!!** " He demanded with extreme worry. Rachel darted inside with a few of the kids in her arms. Lear picked up the others and brought them inside. They put them in Rachel's room so none could get out. Lear felt like he was having a panic attack. His chest was tight. He could barely breathe. Lysandre rushed up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, honey??? You loook like you've seen a ghost."

"Leah's gone."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she was in the garden and in a matter of seconds, she was gone! We need to go and search!"

"What about the banquet?!"

"This banquet is FOR Leah! We can't go on without her!!! Come on!" Lear grabbed Lysandre by the hand and dragged him out of the villa.

"Everyone, we must get searching. Scottie, Bettie, check around the Pokemon Centre. Pryce, check the outskirts of the villa. Cheren, Rosa, check around the shopping areas of the city. Brock, Misty, search the forests and the beaches. Norman, call any other sync pairs you can. Everyone else, choose a location and help out! We must find Leah! She is our priority!" Rachel commanded.

"I'll stay here in case she returns." Siebold suggested.

"Good idea. Sawyer, you and me will search the empty Team Break bases." Rachel grinned. Sawyer nodded, then eeveryone, minus Siebold, left the villa.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Leah. By the fountain where Lear and Lysandre first met, Lear was desperately looking around. He was tired, but had to perservere.

"Leah! Leah, can you hear me?! Please answer!" His tone became quieter as he yelled. His throat was sore from how much he had yelled the same name over and over again. He waited a few seconds, then let out a defeated sigh. He sat down next to the fountain and curled up into a ball. Lysandre sat next to him. "We'll never find her, will we???"

"Of course we will. She can't have left Pasio. We'll find her eventually." Lysandre reassured him.

"I chose to put Sawyer and Rachel on a rotation. I chose to put the kids in the garden. I chose to hold this banquet...it's all my fault...I've failed as a mother and a leader..." Lear started to cry. Lysandre kissed his forehead before embracing him in a hug.

"Mummy...daddy..." A soft child's voice spoke. Lear took off his goggles to wipe the tears from his face. Lysandre let go and got up. He heard the voice.

"What are you---"

"Hold on." Lysandre cut him off.

"I'm scared...mummy...please..." The voice was recognisable. It was Leah's voice. It was coming from an alleyway nearby. Lear got up, put his goggles back on and ran to the alleyway.

She was there. Leah was there.

"Oh, Leah!" He knelt down and hugged her. "What were you doing???"

"The ice cream van went by, so I wanted some ice cream...I had some money in my pocket, so I ran after it. I ended up very far away and...then here...I was so scared..." Leah explained. Lear picked her up, still crying.

"I was so worried, everyone was searching for you! Next time, if you want an ice cream, ask first. I don't want this happening again, ok?" Lear's parental tone was coming through.

"I'm sorry, mummy..."

"It's ok, sweetie, I know you meant well. Come on, let's head back. I bet you want some cake!"

They headed back in full spirits and stuffed themselves with cake.


End file.
